Mork's forgotten adventure
by Medievil
Summary: Mork must save the day when everyone in bolder Colorado vanishes
1. Chapter 1: the start

"Good bye." Mork said as he walked into the apartment

"Mork you're supposed to hello." Mindy said

"I say good bye." Mork said firmly

"I don't know why you say good bye I say hello."Mindy told Mork

"you're Earth custom's are so strange on Ork we say our good byes before our greetings in case the person goes belly up while we talk"Mork explained

"but you are on Earth Mork you say hello first."Mindy explained before taking a drink of milk

"I feel like a little bug crossing an English highway."Mork muttered

"a what?" Mindy asked

" a Beetle on _Abby Road._ " Mork said

"Ah." "well Mork your an alien from the Crab Nebula" Mindy said

"But to bad I'm not real famous I'd give anything to be one of them for a day even Ringo."Mork said

"Mork how do you know about the Beatles?" Mindy asked

"one day at the record store I listened to one of there song's but when I listened there was just this chanting take him home take him home. then I figured out what was wrong"Mork said

"What was it?"Mindy asked

"I was playing the record backwards"

"that's very interesting Mork"Mindy said the phone then rang Mindy went and answered it "the job interview been canceled now what am I gonna do the rest of the day?"Mindy asked Mork

"I know this fantastic movie we can go see." Mork said

"Mork I don't want to see a scary movie" Mindy said

"there not scary just misunderstood"Mork defended

"well you can go see it again if you want to while I figure out what to do" Mindy sighed

"K.O I will go continue my studies of rush hour which is real interesting because nothing moves"Mork said

when Mork got bored he decided to write a song "_so this is rush hour it don't make any sense this place feels like a ghost town I look down the street and all I see is a tumble weed where did every one go..."_Mork was interrupted by Orson trying to contact him"Orson to Mork Orson to Mork"Orson said

"what is it rocket ship thighs?" Mork asked

" it seem's that all human life in Boulder Colorado has been abducted by Necrotons"Orson said

"gasp choke look of extreme terror the Necrotons how do I save them Orson?"Mork asked

"we are going to send down a device's that's completely wipes everyone's memories of the last few hours including you but if you use a time warp you should be able to get everyone safely out while still wiping their memories" Orson said

"well it goes against every atom of my being as an Orkan to be brave but I have to for I succeed I will try to remember to call nanu nanu" Mork said as he broke the psychic link.


	2. Chapter 2: the rescue

"Mork where is everybody?"Exidor asked when he ran into him

"Oh Exidor it's terrible they've all been kidnaped" Mork told him

"well while I was away on vacation all my followers dissapered"Exidor said

"Exidor will you help me get them back?"Mork asked

"Yes Mork but tell me how will we do it?" Exidor asked

"well when I scanned the area with my finger the people that kidnapped them are on the outskirts of town"Mork said

"but how !"Exidor asked

"with this ".Mork said as he pulled out the device Orson sent

"What's that?" exidor asked

"its a device that will wipe everyone's memories from the past few hours so i set this off in front of everybody and they forget what they were doin then i get them out"Mork said

"Well lets do it then"Exidor said

_later on the outskirts of town_

"there it is" mork said pointing at the ufo

"lets get them "exidor said

"sorry about this exidor but i have to do somthing first"mork then entered a time warp "Exidor why are'nt you slowed down?" mork asked

"well now that my cover is blown I might as well tell you Orson sent me down to keep an eye on you and help you get out of trouble"Exidor said

"so you were an Orkan this entire time!"Mork excaimed

"yes i am with the P.S.S"exidor said

"the what?" mork asked

"planetary secret service the only reson im telling you this is because when this is over you wont remember this conversation"

"let's go save those people" mork said

exidor and mork snuck onto the necroton ship

"mork set the memory detonater for thirty minutes"exidor said

mork did so they then found the holding cell just then mork's time warp failedthen the necrotons walked into the room

"Orkan dogs" the necroton excaimed he then pulled out a communicator " gaurds down here on the double we've got two orkan dogs abord this ship"

mork and exidor were then detained

"that should hold you two"the necroton said as he put mork and exidor on the wall with magnetic cuffs"now we put the room at 50 degrees"

"Exidor how are we going to get out of this our fingers only work above 60 degrees"

"I dont know mork and the memory detonator is going to go off in twenty minutes" exidor said

"what if they've found it already?" mork asked

"they won't once its activated it turns invisible"exidor said

"so we hang here until it goes off?"mork asked

"no there has to be some way out"exidor said

mindy walked in the room eighteen minutes later

"mindy how'd you get here?" mork asked

"I picked the lock on my door and snuck over here"mindy said

"do you think you can get us out of this?"Mork asked

"i dont really know" mindy said

"mork do you have anything in your pocket's?" exidor asked

" yes I bought a magnetic pole"mork said

"good mindy take it out of his pocket and wedge the south end under one side of these cuffs"exidor told mindy

"good thinking exidor but why are you in here with mork instead of in a cell."mindy asked as she got morks right hand free

"Im an orkan."exidor said

"that explains so much." mindy said as she got morks neck and left hand free

"hurry up mind the memory detonator is going to go off in one minute."exidor said as she freed mork

in thirty seconds mindy freed exidor he then put on weird looking glasses as soon as they got out of the room exidor entered a time warp and mork with him

"lets get everyone out of here mork use your finger to get them to the door." exidor said

after twenty five seconds passed everyone was out the door.

"lets go."exidor said "the device harmlessly self destructs after one use."

the device went off wiping everyone's memories of the past four hours except exidor when everyone was back in town everyone went back to what they were doing.


End file.
